Manuscript Love
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: Revised. For GA Humor/romance/friendship challenge: "What is the feeling if you're one of the fictional characters in the book?" "Simple. You'll be all happy while I'm stuck here getting all bored and not pleased. Besides, I will not meet you, idiot."


**Manuscript Love **  
**By: Sweetly Me**

Hi everyone who dropped by… This is the story I'm using to enter daa3fan's Humor/Romance/Friendship challenge… Please read and let me know what you think of it… :)

P.S… This is REVISED… There are lots of grammatical errors before and it's so embarrassing…

**Gakuen Alice is not mine… Consider it, disclaimed…**

**SUMMARY: **Mikan loves book and enjoys reading. "What is the feeling if you're one of the fictional characters in the book? Or better yet, you're the main character inside it?" "Simple. You'll be all happy while I'm stuck here getting all bored and not happy. Besides, if you're a fictional character, then I will not be able to meet you, idiot."

**ONESHOT COMMENCE!**

A brunette looked at the sky. It looks like she was thinking something profoundly.

She sighed as she stood up. She was done reading a book, well more like a novel. But she's crazy in love with such stories. She smiled at herself. Yes, she's crazy folks.

It's 10 in the morning and their teachers so far are absent. So, this serves as a free time for them. And speaking about free, it's a perfect time that Mikan would finish her book. And she did, gladly.

"I'm done with this Hotaru!" She smiled at her. "Could you come with me to the library to get this back?" She asked as her eyes started to show puppy dog eyes.

"You have your own feet, baka." She said coldly. "Don't you see that I am doing something important here?" She looked at her. And currently, she's doing a new strategy for the Alice Thunder majors to win the game. Hotaru is the student manager of the school's baseball team.

Mikan on the other hand, pouted. "Since when do you agreed on being the Alice Thunder's boss?" She put her hands at her waist.

"…Since I am receiving a huge amount of money." She said simply, not looking at her.

True to her, she is really working hard for being that. Narumi is the coach and he asked, no, more like he made a deal with Hotaru that she will be receiving extra ca-ching so she approved.

Mikan sighed. "Guess it couldn't be helped then." She said but later smiled. "Thanks anyway." With that, Mikan exited the room.

"Whatever, dummy."

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

I entered the library and went to the librarian's desk. Well, since Hotaru is not with me, obviously I'm alone. "Hi Miss Shiho" I greeted her childishly. "I'm bringing back this book."

The librarian turned to me. "Oh, let me check that here Miss Sakura…" She smiled back. "Uh-huh… You can put it now to where it belongs." She said simply.

"Thanks Ma'am. But I'm gonna borrow again another book."

"Sure think, Mikan. That is what libraries are for." She winked at me. But then, I am feeling a little awkward since I kept on borrowing books week after week, or even day by day… What? I couldn't help it… Reading is fun.

"Thanks again ma'am…" And I left afterwards to bring the book back where it belongs.

After a while, I was searching for another book. "I think I have read this one. And this one… Oh boy…" I said aggravated. It's so disappointing that I read almost all of the books in the library. Tsk. I then got something which engrossed my eyes. "I think this one is right." I smiled later on.

"Just as I thought. It's the four-eyed creep." A raven haired guy said as I pulled the book out of the shelf. He was across the other isle. (Mikan was wearing glasses) Great. I thought… What a day.

I frowned. "The only creep here is you, Mr. Hyuuga, the number one pitcher." I said as I rolled my eyes and left to find a table...

I sensed him smirk and then dared to follow me. "So now you're admitting that I'm number one?" I smirked. Oh please… Was that even a joke?

"And you don't know anything about being ironic!" I quickly mandated and sat down after finding a good spot. It was a table for two that was located near the window with the Cherry trees in sight.

Natsume shook his head. "Whatever, polka dots."

I raised an eyebrow. Then it hit me. I covered a hand in at my skirt and at the same time said "PERVERT!", not remembering that I was at a quiet, trouble less, and peaceful atmosphere. But I couldn't help it, this guy is damn annoying! Well, who wouldn't be? First, I saw him, and then followed me and later on teasing me? Huh. Talk about stupidity.

"Shh." The other people which were in the library calmed me down. I covered her mouth and said sorry. Later, I glared at Natsume. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Natsume as if ignoring me just put his legs on the table and leaned backward.

"Now look what you made me do!" I suddenly said half whispering, half shouting. "And for you're info, this is a library, not a house and not even a place where you can just do what you want to do."

"So what?" He said amusingly.

My nerve popped out but controlled myself. This guy is so worth torturing. I just opened the book and started reading. Later, I found him staring at me. I raised a brow.

"Would you go away from me?" I said irritatedly. "There are lots of other vacant sits in here, yet you chose here!"

"I know." He said looking away and focused his attention to the trees. "But this place is near to my wonderful hideout." And I somewhat knew what he was referring to. The Sakura tree.

Every time after a certain baseball practice or game ended, I always saw him sitting under that tree.

"I see." I said simply as I removed my glasses. "So, what makes you go there after baseball's practice?"

"I sit." He stated.

Obviously…

Another vein popped from me as I put back my glasses on. "I know dummy, but why?"

"None of you're business, polka dots." He said strongly as getting the manga out and covered it up to his face.

I just shrugged and opened the book once more. Silence occurred.

"Hey, have you seen Narumi?" He asked out of the blue.

I looked up to him. "No why?"

He shook his head. "Never mind." He said as he got back to his routine: A manga covering up his face and sleeps.

But hey, wait… He just said that he's looking for Narumi, right? I got something inside my head. Is he really what I think he is? I suddenly stood up and went to him.

"Hey Natsume…" I started and got the manga off his face. I was stunned. But I want to make sure about one thing. "Tell me, are you… gay?"

Natsume looked irritated and got out his chair. "Damn, woman!" He cursed. "I'm a hundred percent straight!"

"Sshh!" There goes another quiet alarm for the two of us.

Natsume just groaned while I giggled. "We're even…"

"Shut the hell up polka." He demanded.

"Whatever dude!" I whispered. And the two of us sat down once again.

I read the book as if nothing happened and Natsume just leaned in the wall.

"Hey polka…" He called. "Or shall I say the four-eyed girl who loves to read crazy stories…"

I twitched my eyes. I was holding my temper so well, but how far can it go? "Look Hyuuga, if you're only here to ruin the mood of this nice and peaceful atmosphere, then mind as well get the hell out of here, or better yet, go to **hell**." I emphasized the word hell to him because I'm so damn pissed off! Jeez! This guy is so insane! And moreover, he definitely belongs to Hell!

He smirked at me. "Would you like to be embarrassed again by you're loud voice?" He asked. But to me, it's more like an insult. Patience Mikan. You're only here to read a book, nothing more. So, just ignore his remark.

The guy in front of me remained still. I can sense that his one eyebrow is raised.

"Why do you always read?" He asked once more.

"Why do you care?"

"Don't answer my question with another question." He said sternly.

"I love reading." I shrugged and continued reading. Natsume looked at the outside view and his head was supported by his right hand. He's so right handed.

"Mind telling why you always read?" He asked, not looking at me. "Every time when we're having practice game or even actual game, I always see you read."

I closed the book. "To kill the time." I said simply. "Besides, I have no interest in watching baseball. You're student manager always get the hell out of me. She blackmails me."

"Hn." It's all he could say… What the crap? He asked me and that is all what he said?

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"Nothing." He said frigidly then smirked as he looked at me. "Is that why you get to wear those thick glasses because reading makes you're eyes get worse? I bet you're still reading when nighttime falls"

"Haha, very funny Hyuuga." I rolled my eyes and looked at the book cover. Then, I unconsciously landed my eyes on him. His hair is messy as ever. But still, it makes his face natural and good looking. And his ruby orbs are perfect eye shade for him. This guy is really a god-like.

"Are you in love with me?" He asked and it took me back to reality.

"As if pervert!" I exclaimed firmly. "Why would you think that?" I snapped.

He smirked while I'm in front of him annoyed. "You're staring at me like crazy."

"Whatever dude! I'm thinking of something!" I demanded.

"I bet it's me" He smirked once again.

I threw him the book, but he just caught it.

"I'm a good catcher, other than pitching…" He stated. That's right, I forgot. He's multi-purpose.

"Whatever dude." I rolled my eyes.

"Remember the first time we met?" He asked randomly again.

"Sort of…" Then, it flashed my mind.

_I was busy reading and walking at the same time. I couldn't help but to do the two things at the same time. Then, I bumped to somebody. And perceptibly, I was hurt and fell down the ground._

"_Ouch…" I said rubbing my butt. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking to where I was going."_

"_Whatever little girl." He said coldly and picked me up. "Or shall I say, strawberry patterned?" He said while I glared to him. I became all red._

"_PERVERT!" I shouted in front of him, but he remained composed._

_After a while then, he smirked. "You showed it to me little girl, anyway, I'll be late." He said and ran down the street._

"_That's one crazy guy." I said to myself and suddenly recalled the uniform he was wearing. It was a baseball uniform owned by our school and as I remembered, it had a number one in it. One thing was in my mind. He's the pitcher. And he seems quite familiar to me._

And that was what I predicted. I was right, he's really the pitcher. That time, I remembered that that they have actual game in the stadium. Then, I saw him looked at my direction and gave a smirk. That was completely annoying, though. It's Hotaru's fault that she blackmailed me. I don't understand why she wants me to be watching there every time they have games or practice.

"Typical." I murmured as I shook my head.

Natsume leaned back. His back was supported by his hands. "Tell me about it." And he's once again back to his icy attitude.

Then I continued reading my book. Silence again is at hand. I turned to the other page and so on…

"Tell me," I started… "Have you ever dreamed about being a character in a book?" I asked.

"Reading is for children." He stated sturdily as he messed with his hair. "And that is one crazy fantasy you got there." He smirked.

He's really getting the hell out of me. "I'm not fantasizing." I snapped.

"Then why do you ask?"

It made me think for a while. Seriously, why on earth did I ask that in the first place? I think I'm being juvenile again. "I just think that being a character feels good." I smiled shyly. "From the start, I was wondering if what would be the feeling if I'm an imaginary character of the book, or better yet, the main character in it."

"Simple." He said as he looked at the Cherry tree again. "You'll be all happy while I'm stuck here getting all bored and not happy. Besides, if you're a fictional character, then I will not be able to meet you, idiot."

I was taken aback by his words so I looked at him, confused. "What?"

He shrugged. "Books are illusory and so does characters, polka. Don't be so idiotic. Imaginations are the one making it a reality."

"I'd rather be a fictional character then, because I can't stand you teasing me around." I rolled my eyes. "You're always happy when you're teasing me and making fun of me."

"That's not the reason, Mikan." He said, as he straightened up his sitting position. But I kinda feel something about this. I think it's my first time he called my name. My cheeks flushed after realizing that he said my name.

I raised an eyebrow. I put down the book and slowly stood up. I went to him to feel his temperature at his forehead. "Do you have a fever Natsume?" I asked. But he just jerked my hand away.

"Idiot, I have none. Check my medical records." He said looking away. I giggled.

"It's just it's my first time that I hear you say my name." I said, a smile was plastered in my face. He then focused his attention to me and suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, what the!" I was surprised by this. I then found my face inches apart from him. He suddenly removed my glasses and looked at me straight in the eye. My cheeks went red.

"I don't want you to be a fictional character because I'll be living a hell-like life." He said with genuine concern present in his voice. He cupped my chin. His crimson orbs were not leaving my auburn ones. "I have grown a very special feeling for you Mikan. I love you."

Uh oh, I feel that I have erupted in so much redness. I backed away from him but he was holding tight my wrist. "Natsume I…"

I was trailed off when he pulled me closer to him. My eyes widened in shock. His lips were pressed against mine and I can feel my burning cheeks. This guy… Is actually kissing me and this is what I dreamed about. Like a story in a book that I have read.

"I can't hide the reality anymore." He said in between kisses. Then, he bit my lower lip.

"What-" I don't know what to say anymore… My eyes still says that I'm in shock. I touched my lips unconsciously. This is so not happening! It's my FIRST KISS for the love of Crap!

He smirked. "What are you nuts? It's just a simple kiss!"

A nerve popped out again. "It's my first kiss!" I said half shouting. And gladly, it's a good thing that nobody saw us.

"What are you kindergarten?" He said amusingly. "You're in high school, yet that's the first kiss?"

"And what the hell does that suppose to mean?" I asked angrily, but my voice is still low… I think.

He then stood up. "First kiss is great if you've done it with the person you like, or better yet, love."

I twitched my brows and turned to him. "What?"

I saw him backing away, more like escaping away but his amusement is not fading away in his face. "And you should thank me that you're my first." He winked, and then fled away.

And I somehow feel that I will erupt any minute now. That guy is so crappy… He's an insult to me. How dare he get my first kiss? And how dare he GOT AWAY WITH THE BOOK I'M CURRENTLY READING?

"Natsume! Give me back that BOOK!" I shouted while I ran to chase him. I don't care if I'm at the library. I just wanted revenge! I want vengeance! I want PAYBACK!

At the door of the library, I stopped at my tracks. I touched my lips once more. I pressed it to a thin line… Who am I kidding anyway? I also liked him back but he needs to change the attitude of his!

**END!**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to click the review button… Please? Pretty Please?

That's all...

Take care!

**LOVELOTS,  
sweetly me 3**


End file.
